1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings between metal parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extreme thermal environments are encountered in a wide variety of fields of endeavor. One such field is that of high-speed missiles, such as missile defense missiles, where the high speeds result in heat build up on exposed surfaces, such as the leading edges of fins or other control surfaces.
Refractory metals with high service temperature will mitigate the extreme thermal environments. However refractory metals are hard to machine, have high mass densities, and are costly. Weight and cost are significant constraints for high-speed missiles. Therefore there is room for improvement in devices that encounter extreme thermal environments.